Target Locked: The No Escape Scheme
by Agent D-05
Summary: Rejection doesn't always mean stop. For Naruto, rejection only fanned the flames of his admiration. NaruSasu. One-shot.


Author's Note: This is Naruto's version of my one-shot Fastbreak for the Prude. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Reservation for Uzumaki Naruto, please"

"For a while Mr. Uzumaki."

With a bright smile, the receptionist keyed in my name and looked back at me.

"Reservation confirmed for Uzumaki Naruto, December 21, 2013 to January 1, 2014, room 2014." She handed me the key as her non-fading smile greeted me again. "You got a nice room Sir, the view on the 20th floor is great."

"Hihihi , a special room for a special day and a special person"

"That person must be very lucky. Enjoy your stay Mr. Uzumaki!"

I whispered 'Indeed, he is.'

* * *

The first time we met at an orphanage for volunteer work, I only looked at him once... and I never looked away. Not literally, but you get the point, right? He is definitely a good looking man, but what struck me was that he never smiled, so while most of the kids were flocking to me, he only had one kid by his side all the time. We never had the chance to talk, I bet he never even looked at me.

For the whole week after that, I was thinking about contacting him: Why not give the grumpy guy a chance to make his life a bit happier. So I called the orphanage and asked them if they still had the registration form from last week's volunteer work, and if I could have a copy. They were hesitant at first but eventually sent me the list. I didn't know his name, but the great thing about this modern world is that Facebook knows everyone, just one email address and we're good to go.

I left him a message, introducing myself and that I saw him in the orphanage last week. I was really anxious… Even though there's a high probability he'll ignore my message, I still cannot help but check my account every hour. His reply came after 10 long hours. He told me he saw me in a pile of brats. He's got one hell of an attitude and that's perfectly fine by me, for now. We exchanged messages, and I honestly enjoyed it. I am positive that he does too since I do not see him as a guy who would do something he doesn't like. Another week passed and I asked him to hang out.

I wanted to come earlier to our meeting place since the earlier ones have the upper hand in any situation. I was 30 minutes early, and after 30 minutes, I started looking for him…15 minutes more and I'm starting to worry. So after texting him of his whereabouts and checking our message thread, I found out that I was waiting at the wrong fast food chain and ran towards our meeting place. He was looking at me funny when I arrived. Who wouldn't? At 9am in the morning I already look like trash.

It was extra ordinary. I enjoyed the day with him even though, you know, he's kind of stubborn and sarcastic. But he is smart (and I like smart), I expected him to be really silent for the whole day but he isn't. We were talking comfortably with occasional witty remarks. And the fact that he did smile made me proud of myself and I was addicted. When dinner came, I told him that I like him and if there was a chance for us to know each other "better". He said he wasn't interested - which is fine by me (again), it just made me want him more… and I knew I was addicted even more. I think it wouldn't be too special if he agreed immediately. I sent him a thank you message after that.

We often hang-out as friends after that, it makes me happy every time. Not quite happy in love type of happy, but the fuzzy, I'm so glad I'm with you kind of happy (which I later found out to be the same thing). Sometimes addiction doesn't mean head over heels in love, right? (right?) It was like, you are addicted with cigarette, you don't love your cigs, you love their effect on you even though it harms you. But you see, having a very fine man to hang out with often (a very smart man, at that) gives you a feeling of elation. Like how I always feel recently.

So one day, I brought him to this party so my other friends would see "the Man" I was talking about and god what a night it was. Not only I was able to hang out with him, I also had that rare chance to finally get to his place. I felt amused though when he started throwing daggers of icicles at my direction because Sakura was obviously hitting on him. Taking pity on the ice monster, I introduced Sakura to Sai leaving the ice prince peacefully to himself. I observed him from a far interacting with different kinds of people and he's a total snob maybe not for a few like Neji and Shikamaru. He's a totally charming guy, but man, you gotta be careful not to rub into him the wrong way. It was close to midnight when I approached him to ask whether he wants to go or stay. I looked at him and he stared at me for fucking 10 seconds (believe me, I counted) I gave him an awkward laugh, he sort of apologized and ordered two shots of liquor for us both. That shot led from one to another until 2am. I could not decipher how this guy can still talk with sense while having more liquor than water in his body, even I switched to a beer bottle after feeling a bit light headed. It was quarter to 3 when he politely asked me "Can we go home?" with an innocent expression. I just nodded and we drove to his apartment; when I was about to leave he suddenly punched the wall beside his apartment door. I rushed to him and was shocked to see him crying, I hugged him for a while and he sobbed like a child. It was his parents death anniversary… I felt a heavy tug in my heart as my eyes started to tear up as well. Guess we both have another thing in common…

One afternoon, I asked him if he knew the girl just across his apartment, and he said "Oh, the stuttering introvert girl… Yes I know her" I suddenly had the urge to laugh. Please don't get me wrong, I am not a fan of insulting honest and innocent girls but, it was just how he said it - like a villain. I am not really interested with the girl, she was Kiba's prospect after all, I just wanted to help Kiba know her better. What I didn't expect was whenever I do visit Hinata and act like a messenger between Kiba and her, I can sense someone looking murderously at me -icicle daggers I was a bit thrilled to realize that it was ice prince who was silently observing and taking track of my Hinata visits. They tell me I'm dense, but I do know how to detect jealousy when it's right in front of me. I felt a tingling sensation in my spine… It was a spark of hope. After that realization, I stopped visiting Hinata.

I want my grandparents to know him so I volunteered to arrange the orphanage Christmas party this year. I told him that my grandpa will be joining us this year to entertain the kids and I can see his eyes sparkle as I tell him my childhood stories with my grandma and grandpa. I was so excited about the party that next day until my grandpa called in and said he could not make it to the party… Grandma got into an accident and is in critical condition. I tried calling ice prince the moment my grandpa hung up but it seems that ice prince is unavailable to answer my call… I went to the orphanage for last minute preparations just to keep my mind off the bad news.

The first thing that woke me up that morning was the sound of my ringing phone. It was grandpa, his voice is cracked, on the verge of crying, at that I knew what had happened. I cannot stop myself from crying , I cried the whole morning, I wanted to rush to my hometown at that very moment but I had to finish what I started.

It was hard to pretend to look happy on a Christmas party when you aren't feeling festive. I can feel his eyes linger on me as I entertain the kids, I have no courage to relay to him what happened. I'll just break down… It took me until almost midnight to run some errands and arrange things before I leave for my hometown noon of the next day since it was heavily raining tonight and I already decided to commute tomorrow for my own sanity. The weather seems to be mourning with me so I decided to get drenched in the rain and go to his place. Maybe hug him and apologize that I got his pj's wet with rain.

I rang the doorbell for the 100th time and the look on his face is priceless. It was irritated and shocked and panicky as he saw me. I hugged him and apologized just as planned. Then there it was, I was crying again, I told him what happened but I was not sure if he understood since I was slurring my words. When I glanced at his face, there were tear stains in it… I guess he understood.

After that, the next thing I remember was me holding a cup of hot tea in one hand, snuggly wrapped in a warm blanket and animatedly re-enacting one childhood memory to him. It seems like I was so enthusiastic with my adventures in a grocery store that his facial expression changed; it was the 'that's-amusing-and-so-cute' face. Then I stopped and stared at him in the eye. He stared back unconsciously tilting his head to the side as if wondering. I can hear the apple fall from the tree as it hit Newton's head. I pulled his arm and held his neck and finally took a taste of him. I was kissing him for the first time and it made me shiver and I was having goosebumps. Then we part, I let out a breath of relief. The thing that I was sure of before the kiss, I was more confident of now. I fell for him and I love it and I want him so bad.

* * *

I lighted the last piece of candle near the window and sent him a message:

_I'm at room 2014, how cool is that bastard, I'll be waiting. Don't take too long._

Having a final look at the arrangement I did with the room, I turned off the lights, turned up the music and waited patiently for him to knock.

My heart took a leap at the knock knock knock on the door. I composed myself and looked at my gorgeous reflection in the mirror.

I smiled to mask my nervousness: "Hi bastard, haven't seen you in a while…"

There he was… that midnight blue hair and deep black eyes, smirking at me.

"Hi Dobe."

"Oh wait for a while…"

I took a white handkerchief from my pocked and blindfolded him, hehehe. I bet he's as nervous as me, his hands are cold.

"Naruto… I don't like this one bit." Sasuke stood still and frowned.

"You are such a kill joy." I said laughing as I guide him to his chair. I hope he does like the background music.

"I knew it you're a serial killer"

Laughing like Joker, I whispered in his ears "Yes, you handsome man, you are my prey." I even licked my lips at that even though he can't see me. I couldn't resist!

I finally removed his blindfold and grinned "Just joking!"

I can see his eyes darting all over the room from the candles and the flower petals in the floor and bed an I that his nose sniffing the incense ? I can also feel the cogs in his head working, its just a matter of seconds when everything is going to click.

"Did you like it?" I asked with a smile as I look straight into his eyes. He just looked back. I continued.

"It's alright if you refuse to speak… you're probably speechless, ha ha ha. I only have one rule and I expect you, Sasuke, to follow." He nodded, good.

"Do not interrupt me while I speak, you may do so after me but NOT while I'm talking. Understood?" Oh goodness I hope my tone doesn't sound lame.

He smirked and said: "No need for reminding me dobe, I learned my manners well"

I cannot help but grin at that. I cannot remove my eyes from him either. Suddenly, I felt sweat drip down from my face - Oh god and I set the air condition in full blast.

"Okay… So here goes."

A pause then…

"Sasuke… Sasuke, first, thank you I'm really thankful that you came here, even though its really late and... you know what… I know you should be enjoying a hot cup of tea at home while waiting for the New Year countdown because that's how you are."

"This may sound like not me, but the moment I saw you, I knew you are crazy, and yes, you are crazy… But I like crazy people… and I like you… I like you very much, so much its starting to hurt in here"

I placed my palm on my chest. I gulped.

"I guess you really got a way with infecting me with that crazy attitude of yours because I'm starting to get crazy too… on you"

"And I want to tell you now, I want to be more than friends… And I'm not getting away with you saying 'you don't do relationships' like the first time. Because I want you so bad, you know I won't stop at nothing. So will you be mine?"

I closed my eyes and let out a breath.

Sasuke is starting to sweat too, I can see sweat beads forming at the side of his face… and his eyes are starting to water too… and his mouth is slightly open, HA!, but I know I got this. I know I do. But what the hell, he's not speaking. It's like what, 3 minutes already? If I was cooking instant ramen, it should have been cooked by now.

"Hey Uchiha. Answer me." Then, I got an idea, if he refuses to respond then I'll force him to respond.

I blew the candles one by one until only one candle remains lighted. I move closer to him.

"Okay Uchiha, I'll count to 5 and blow this candle. When that happens and you don't speak your ass off. I'll leave you here to celebrate New Year alone. That's your punishment for being a bad hostage."

He stared at me unbelieving. HA! Well he deserves it.

"You're impossible…"

"5" Oh, maybe I should have counted to 10? 1 to 5 seems too short...

"Naruto, I… I don't know what to-"

"4" What if he doesn't really answer and I am wrong from thinking he likes me too...

"say, this is just too much, I don't think I'm rea-"

"3" Oh fuck, he's not responding!

"-dy… You see. Argh! You are such an ass-"

"2" Whatever.

"-hole you, son of a fuck!"

"1"

Suddenly, I felt pressure on my lips as he kissed me. Finally. He encircled his arms around my neck and drew me closer to him. I could not help but smile at that. He was so carried away I even had a glimpse of his closed eyes while he kiss me.

I drew away. I will not let him get away with that without answering my question first. I felt hopeful.

"So Uchiha? Your answer?"

"Fuck, yes, Naruto."

Oh gosh. He said YES. I hugged and crashed his lips into mine. Do I need to say what we did after? Nah. You guys know exactly what happened. I definitely had the best New Year's eve firecracker take a boom in my entire life that night.

The End.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Oh! And have I mentioned that this one has a Sasuke POV version? Yup! Check it out: Fastbreak for the Prude

Reviews please? :)


End file.
